warrior_cats_a_new_dawnfandomcom-20200215-history
Flameshadow
Flameshadow is a flame point tom. Description Appearance : Character :Sure, Flamepaw's quite different from his sister, often considered her complete opposite, but they do have their similarities. Streampaw's loving side is hard to reach, while getting into Flamepaw's big heart is not difficult task, so long as you treat him properly. As a generous character, Flamepaw will give away all of his belongings (which is essentially just his sister and nest) to warm the hearts of others, or simply see a grin on their face. Compared to his sister, he is an amazingly sweet cat, a bit hard to get away from. However, one feels terrible after doing something to slightly upset him, seeing how kind-hearted he is. Others also tend to take advantage of the poor sweet-heart, who only wishes to make others smile. :Perhaps he's a bit too sweet? Flamepaw is a big, soppy, wanna-be-romantic, which can be quite embarrassing. Thankfully, only his sister knows of this, and of course, she teases him whenever she gets the chance. Flamepaw dreams of waking up to a grinning she-cat every morning that he holds so closely to his heart, and maybe even a few kits running around. However, he is far too ashamed to mention this, and gets embarrassed easily. He's an extremely self-conscious cat who fears being picked on, although he cannot help it. When being bullied, he relies on his sister for help. :Of course, he'd make a great friend, but it's a bit difficult to become "amigos" with Flamepaw when he's so darn shy. Rarely will he ever start a conversation, or even approach another character about an issue. He, once again, relies on his sister and friends for approaching said issues. He fears being declined, picked on, and becoming shamed in front of others. In fact, he fears quite a lot of things deep down, from the dark to public speaking. Overall, he's a sensitive character, who's feelings can be hurt with but a few small wrong words. Flamepaw may be a terrific shoulder to lean on, but at times, he really needs a shoulder to lean on himself. His shyness and overall sweetness may be considered quite cute, but those who speak with them have to choose their words carefully. :Based on how often Flamepaw denies the invitations to play from his sister, one may guess that he has no interest in play, and is but a serious cat. This, in fact, is false, as Flamepaw longs for play and to be a kit once more. He's secretly a very playful cat, he just dislikes the rough way his sister plays. He prefers fun little games like moss-ball, or even little teasing comments, so long as they aren't too harmful. Abilities : Biography Childhood : Adulthood : Lineage Sister: :Streampaw - Living Relationships Family Streampaw: : :: Friends : Love interest : Rivals : Peers : Other : Quotes Trivia *Dusksong actually offered to mentor him, believing that his great patience and large heart would make him a great medicine cat. However, he declined, feeling that he was meant to be a warrior with his energetic sister. *He will be the leader of modern BloodClan, after his mind gets twisted by the DF and he gets kicked out of TC. He will kill his sister and multiple Clancats with his own Clan, before everyone realizes what the DF had done to him. In the end, he'll notice what happened, rejoin TC after disbanding BlC, and return to his super sweet yet sorrowful self. *He and his sister may gain parents...maybe. Images Life Pixels Category:Toms Category:ThunderClan Cats